Take Me Away
by peachy15
Summary: Reggie's doing alot of thinking over the past summer. Is it possible she's having feelings for someone she's known practically her whole life?
1. Default Chapter

Reggie stood in the corner of her high school gym, hot tears flowing freely from her closed eyes.

She opened her eyes, half expecting for it to be gone. No, the image was still there. Right in front of her, dancing with Cathy Stone.

"I can't believe I'm jealous." Reggie whispered to herself. "Thank God the gym's so dark at this dance. This way no one can see me cry."

Reggie wiped a tear from her face.

Reggie saw Sam coming toward her and she wiped away any remaining tears that could still be on her face.

"Hey, Sammy." Reggie smiled. Unfortunately, he knew her so well he was able to see right through it.

"Hey." He looked in the direction of where Reggie was looking. "It's hard, isn't it?"

Reggie gave him a confused look.

"You know what I'm talking about. Seeing Twister dancing with someone who isn't...you. I know the feeling." He said softly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at the floor.

Sam laughed. "Yes you do. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Seeing Twister dancing with Cathy...it's hard."

"Look, Sammy...I know you're trying to help, but Twister and I never had anything. Why should who he dances with bother me?"

Sam shrugged. "You tell me, Reg. Why would it bother you?"

There was a silence between the two of them for a moment before Reggie looked up at him.

"Sammy, could you tell Otto that I left early? I'm not feeling too well."

Sam nodded. "Of course. Be careful." Sam added, concerned about her walking by herself. "Do you want me to walk with you? I don't have to stick around if you don't-"

Reggie lifted her finger to his lips and smiled. "Stay. I need some time to think."

Sam smiled back. "Okay." He whispered.

Reggie smiled one last time before walking out of the school.

Sam watched her sadly as she left.

.......................................................................................

Reggie walked slowly down the beach, her dress skimming the moonlit water.

She laughed slightly. "I can't believe I actually wore a dress to one of those things. 'Spring Formal'. Whatever."

Reggie rolled her eyes, preventing herself from crying.

"Was I really that stupid that I thought, by wearing one of these things and putting some make up one, Twister would actually see me as someone other than his best friend's sister?" Reggie looked down at her dress. It was fair in length, a couple inches below her kneecaps. It was certainly appropriate for the Spring Formal, white with light, pastel flowers covering it.

She leaned down and scooped some water up in her hands, splashing it on her face, removing any remaining makeup her tears didn't already wipe off.

She turned her head and gazed longingly at the school. She sighed, imagining all her friends having a good time. A laugh escaped her mouth as she thought of her younger brother being the center of attention, as always.

Reggie shook her head and proceeded her walk back home.

............................................................................................

"Hey, Reg. What are you doing back so early? I didn't think the dance ended for another hour and a half." Raymundo greeted his daughter as she stepped into the house.

Reggie shrugged. "Got bored, I guess."

Raymundo grinned slightly. "That's my girl."

Reggie smiled.

"Um...dad? I'm gonna go take a shower and get ready for bed."

"Alright, princess. When you're done I could pop in a movie and we could watch it together. We haven't had a movie night in a long time."

Reggie was about to protest by saying she was tired, but the hopeful look in her dad's eye was too overpowering and she responded by saying 'Sure, that sounds great.'

Reggie gave her dad a smile before running up the stairs and grabbing some pajamas from her bedroom. She ran some tepid water and turned the shower nozzle. Stripping out of her clothes and stepping tenderly into the shower, closing the curtain behind her, Reggie washed her hair and lathered her body with soap.

Reggie was in pure solitude. For a few short minutes she was at peace. Not thinking about what she would be doing if she were still at the dance. Not imagining what kind of trouble her brother was getting into. Not visualizing how close Twister and Cathy would be dancing right now. And not letting Sammy's words have any affect on her nice, warm shower.

Reggie sighed and turned off the water, wrapping a warm, fuzzy towel around her body and leaning over so she could wrap a smaller one around her hair.

She wiped some of the steam off of the bathroom mirror and looked at herself.

"No wonder Twister doesn't like me." She sighed. "Figures."

Reggie slipped her pajamas on and fiercely shook the towel through her hair, drying it as much as she could before running a brush through it and cleaning up the rest of the bathroom to a state that would meet her father's approval.

She ran down the stairs, plopping on the couch next to her dad.

"Hey. That was quick." Raymundo got up and pushed the video into the VCR.

"I'm gonna make some popcorn. Do you want anything to drink while I'm up?"

Reggie shrugged. "A root beer?"

"Good choice. Two root beers and a bowl of popcorn, coming up."

Reggie watched the previews as her father prepared the snacks in the kitchen.

"So, what movie are we watching?" Reggie asked as her dad walked into the living room with their stuff.

Ray placed the food on the table and picked up the video case.

"Hitchhiker. It's the infamous hitchhiking urban legend, with a good moral."

"Goodie."

Just as Ray turned out the lights and sat down next to his daughter, the movie started.

.............................................................................................

"Hello? Dad. I'm home." Otto walked into his house. He noticed the lights were out and he heard a low whimpering noise.

"Dad?" Otto walked into the living room and turned on the light.

He saw his sister sitting on the couch and his father...well..._behind_ the couch.

"What's going on?" Otto asked, trying to hold back his amusement.

"We were just watching a movie. Dad got a little freaked."

"A _little_ freaked?" Otto laughed.

"Ahem...well, I don't know about you, Reg, but I'm beat. I'll just turn this off for now." Raymundo stopped the movie and turned off the TV.

"Um...dad? Twister and the Squid are spending the night, remember?"

Ray gave his son a quizzical look.

"_Remember_ dad? Twister's parent's are out of town on a college scout thing with Lars and you said that Sam could spend the night, too, since it's Friday and we could have a-"

Reggie intervened before her brother had a panic attack.

"Dad, you did say that. Remember the other day at the Shack when Otto asked and you said, 'Sure, whatever. Just don't make too much noise.'"

Ray raised an eyebrow in speculation. "I guess I did say that, didn't I. Well, where are they?"

Otto breathed a sigh of relief. "They're waiting in the kitchen."

Ray nodded. "Okay, Otto. Just, keep the noise level to a low. I'm gonna have enough trouble sleeping as it is."

"Thanks dad!" Otto shouted as he ran into the kitchen.

........................................................................................................

Reggie glanced at the digital clock from her position on the couch.

"11:07." She mumbled.

She looked around the darkened living room and noticed her brother, Twister, and Sam staring forcefully at the television screen while they laid sprawled on the floor. They were having a scary movie marathon, currently on 'Scream'. Classic, according to Reggie.

Reggie closed her eyes. She was tired. She wanted to go to sleep. It was a long day and she was exhausted.

Good thing she was already in her pajamas. She pulled the covers up over her and fluffed her pillow on the leather couch. She glanced one more time around the living room. Her eyes rested on Twister. For a split second their eyes locked. Then, Reggie closed them, finally able to drift off to a nice, peaceful sleep.

No Twister included.


	2. An Early Morning Outburst

Reggie woke up early- a little too early as a matter of fact. She glanced at the digital clock.

"Four-thirty?" She moaned.

Her eyes danced around the darkened living room, gliding briefly over Otto and then Sam and finally Twister, all of them asleep in their sleeping bags.

Reggie cautiously swung her legs over the edge of the couch and sat up. She placed her feet on the wood floor, contemplating whether or not she should get up. Reggie made up her mind and decided to walk into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

She felt around in the dark house, trying desperately not to walk into anything or disturb anyone of the boys on the floor.

Reggie ran the faucet in the kitchen, waiting for the water to get cold enough to her liking.

Suddenly, there was a gentle tap on her shoulder and it took everything inside of her not to scream. She turned around and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Twister!" She hissed.

Her face softened as she noticed his grin.

"Sorry Reg." He apologized, trying to hold back his laughter.

Reggie shook her head. "It's okay, Twist. You just scared me, obviously. I mean, how many people are awake at four-thirty in the morning and head to the kitchen?"

Twister smiled thoughtfully.

"What are you smiling about?" Reggie asked curiously.

Twister shook himself out of his thoughts.

"Nothing. I was just thinkin'."

Reggie laughed. "Did it hurt?"

Twister scowled. "Haha! I'll have you know I happen to think a lot."

"Well, you sure have us fooled." Reggie mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Twister looked at her skeptically before hauling himself on the counter top.

"So…how was the dance last night?" Reggie asked, suddenly finding her toes of new fascination.

Twister shrugged. "Eh…it was _okay_. A little boring… I was looking for you."

Reggie felt a smile forming on her face.

"Really? I didn't think you'd notice, what with you practically in Cathy's pants." Her voice had gotten harsh.

There was a silence between the two of them and, although Reggie couldn't see him due to how dark it was, she knew he was blushing.

"Well…you see…I…um…"

Reggie sighed. "Twist. It's okay. I left early anyway, dances aren't really my thing, in case you didn't already know that."

Reggie could hear Twister sigh. "Yeah, well Sammy told Otto and me that you left. We were worried about you… You know, I would have saved you a dance."

"Thanks, Twister, but I danced three times before I left. That's more than enough for me."

"Who'd ya dance with?"

Reggie sighed, trying to recall the events of the previous night.

"Let's see…Trent…Sammy…and… Lars." Reggie said the last name so quietly and so quick, Twister didn't hear her.

"Who?"

"Lars."

"Reggie! I can't hear you!"

"LARS!"

There was an overpowering silence between the two of them and Reggie bit her bottom lip.

"Well, I guess I should go back to bed. A quarter of five in the morning and I'm in the kitchen talking to you about _this_." Twister's voice was harsh and Reggie could hear him jump off the counter.

"Twister! Wait. You're not mad are you?"

"Mad? Me? No. No, not at all! Just because one of my best buds danced with my brother, who, need I remind you, whomps me all the time, why should I be mad?"

"Twister! He asked me to dance and I couldn't say no. I mean, he's gotten better, you have to admit. He just seemed so…dejected. Why are you making such a big deal out of this anyway?"

"No reason. It's not like you'd care anyway!"

Twister made his way quietly towards the living room, as not to disturb Otto and Sam.

"Twist!"

"Just leave me alone."

With that, Twister walked into the living room and slipped into his sleeping bag, while Reggie sat back on the couch.

Twister shut his eyes so he could avoid the looks of pity Reggie was throwing at him.

……………………………………………………………………………..

"Reg! Wake up!" Reggie could barely make out the whining voice of her brother as he shook her awake.

"Huh? What's going on? What time is it?" Reggie tried to get herself to look at the clock but her vision was too blurred.

"It's seven-o-clock! Come on! We're gonna be late!"

"Otto, it's seven-o-clock on a Saturday morning! I'm going back to sleep."

"Reg-gie!" Otto whined some more.

"Leave me alone, Otto!" Reggie mumbled, her words barely audible with her face buried in her pillow.

"Reggie, come on! We have to go to Madtown and practice for the Twister's video! Reggie, please!"

Reggie grunted before sitting against the couch and stretching.

She rubbed at her eyes and looked around the living room.

"Where's Sam and Twist?"

Otto moaned. "They ran home to grab their gear- now hurry up Reg! You're holdin' us up!"

Reggie rolled her eyes before she stood up, stretched, and walked _slowly_ up the stairs, smirking at the sound of Otto's annoyed grunts.

………………………………………………………………………..

"It's about time!" Otto cried as his sister ran down the stairs, dressed in the usual beach attire- black surf shorts and a light blue bikini top.

"What are you wearing?" Otto demanded.

"What does it look like I'm wearing?"

Otto rolled his eyes. "Whatever. We have to go!"

Otto thrust Reggie's skateboard hard into her gut and practically dragged her by the hair to the skate park.

……………………………………………………………………………..

As the two Rocket siblings made their way through the entrance of Madtown, their friends took the liberty to hop off their skateboards and meet them.

"Dude, what took you so long?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, man, we've been waiting here for like, an hour!" Twister whined.

"Actually, it was more like twenty minutes." Sam corrected, rolling his eyes.

"Chill, dudes. My _sister_," Otto began, jerking his head in the direction of Reggie, "decided to take _forever_ getting ready."

"I guess forever is fifteen minutes, huh Sammy?" Reggie laughed.

"Whatever!" A grunting Otto made his way over to the half pipes, relying on his new moves to make it to Twister's video.

While Otto was perfecting his newest move, and Sam was unsuccessfully coaching him, Reggie took the opportunity to try and talk to Twister about the previous night.

She cleared her throat. "Hey, Twist. Otto's doing pretty good out there, isn't he?"

Twister acknowledged her only by glancing at her, but soon enough diverting his attention back to his camera and capturing Otto on tape.

"Um…Twist, I-"

"Reggie!" Twister clearly was agitated. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"But, Twist, I wanted to-"

"Do you not understand English? ¡Lo siento, estoy ocupado!"

Noticing the gruffness in his voice and the change of tone, not to mention _language_, Reggie turned dejectedly in the opposite direction, dragging her skateboard behind.

"Sorry, Twist." She said softly, obvious that he couldn't hear her.

"Hey, where's Reggie going?" Otto asked his friend in concern for his sister. "It's only eight thirty."

"Ptshh. Who cares? We gotta work on your video, remember?"

Otto frowned before nodding in agreement and hurling himself onto his skateboard for some more video action.

………………………………………………………………………………

"…and I don't know what I did wrong!" Reggie finished, sitting at the Shore Shack, while her father listened patiently behind the counter.

"Well, sweetie, you're growing up. It's as simple as that."

Reggie sighed. "I know, but I don't understand why Twister would get so upset over something as honest as a little dance. I mean, Lar's has changed. Sure he stills whomps on Twister once in a while and he teases Otto and Sammy, but now it's all good-natured. Besides, it's not like we kissed or anything like that."

"Princess, maybe Twister's just having a hard time dealing with the fact that one of his best friends was getting close to his brother. I know that Twister and Lars don't have the best relationship in the world, but they do care for each other, and maybe Twister feels like a dance could lead to something more and then he'd lose his brother and one of his best friends- to each other."

Raymundo noticed the disgusted look on Reggie's face and sighed.

"Sorry, dad, but me and _Lars_? Twister has _nothing_ to worry about."

"Yeah, good. Neither do I then."

Ray suddenly looked beyond Reggie's shoulder and gave a slight nod.

"How'd practice go today?"

Reggie turned around in her stool to see who her father was talking to, even though she had some idea of who it was.

Reggie laid eyes upon her brother and his two lackeys.

"Great." He half grunted.

Ray glanced at the clock.

"Otto, it's only a quarter of ten. Why back so soon?"

Otto slumped himself in a stool next to Reggie, scowling fiercely at the counter top.

Raymundo frowned.

"Don't mind him, Raymundo. He's just sore that he wiped out on his last trick." Twister's laugh was short lived with the glare he received from Otto.

Otto decided to change the subject. "Reggie, why'd you bail?"

Reggie shrugged, glancing momentarily at Twister.

"No reason, Rocket-boy. Just got bored, I guess."

Otto frowned. "How could someone get bored watching _me_?"

Reggie rolled her eyes. "Believe me, Otto, it can be done."

"Ptssh. Whatever." Otto glanced at Twister and Sam. "You guys want to hit the waves?"

The two boys looked at each other before responding with a yes in their own ways.

"Come on, then." The three boys made their way to the exit of the Shore Shack before Otto turned around and in an aggravated voice, asked:

"Are you coming, Reg?"

Reggie shot a pleading glance to her father of which he acknowledged with a sympathetic shrug of his shoulders.

"I don't know, Reg. I think you should go."

"But da-ad!" Reggie hissed. "Twister is not even talking to-"

"Reggie, if it bothers you that much, just try to talk with him about it…" Raymundo disregarded Reggie's attempted interruption with a motion of his hand. "And if that doesn't work, then know that you atleast tried. And no matter how cheesy it may sound, that's what counts."

Reggie gave her dad a weak smile before grabbing her board and catching up with her brother and hitting the beach.


End file.
